Switched (REVISED)
by Haphaphap
Summary: I lost my older account and have to make a new one. I wrote Switched several years ago and now I'm back with new ideas. I hope I don't hurt anyone. So here we go... Andre met a woman and their lives changed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! It's me again. Don't kill me! It's been ages since I updated 'Switched' and truth is, I didn't know where I would take this story. But recently I have new ideas so I decided to continue. However, I lost my account under the name 'Chuu', didn't remember email addressed or password I made, so I made new account and I will re-post 'Switched' as well as continue it. Basically, 'Switched' follows two parallel universes. One was the world of Ikeda's RoV where Andre was Oscar's servant and one was the world where Andre was a debauched nobleman. I like to toy with the idea of Andre born into nobility. This was supposed to be just for fun fanfic, it does not have anything to do with the 'real' historical events or persons. I hope you enjoy!

Switched

Chapter 1

It had been a week since that fateful night and the tension in Jarjayes mansion hadn't faltered. Andre was feeling guilty, sick and most of all, helpless. For more than ten years he had kept everything in silence. He had kept still when he saw her making decision to live as a man, when she fell in love with the Swedish count, when she struggled with her Black Mask obsession, but that night...

It was one moment of weakness and had scattered everything he held dear. He broke her trust, betrayed her friendship and crossed the line of sincere platonic relationship.

He was nobody. He was supposed to be content with simply being able to be by her side. Maybe his grandmother was right, maybe he had took the liberty given by Oscar since they were kids much too far.

All he wanted was for her to see her true self. He wanted her to understand that she was still a woman, no matter how many times she had told herself otherwise. She was a woman and she deserved to be taken care of, to be loved, to be protected. And instead she decided to live among lions who called themselves men. She wouldn't listen and she shut him up. Any other time he would be quiet. Any other time he would stay aside and watch her back. But not that night. Not when she had stepped too far into destroying the woman in her.

But maybe he'd done it for his own selfish reason. Because he didn't want to lose that woman. He wouldn't let, couldn't let anyone take her away. Not even Oscar. His best friend Oscar... deserved to be happy and he, like so many men in her life, had hurt her.

Never again, he swore to himself. He would never again touch her.

They tried so much to pretend that night never happened. Putting necessary distance, avoiding eye contact. And it hurt to see someone he cared more than anything in the world slowly slipped away. So he sat here, alone, in a bar where he used to hang out with Oscar so many times, trying to get drunk. Trying to get her and all the problems that come with her far from his mind.

"It's not common to see you without that rather attractive blond companion of yours," a soft voice came from his side.

Andre lifted his head a little and looked between his bangs. A woman, probably in her late twenties, with auburn hair and grey eyes. She wore dark green dress with a very low cleavage. Andre looked away; a faint blush crept on his face. "It's not common for a lady to be in the bar at this hour," he replied.

The woman looked amused and chuckled. "Trying to get drunk I see," she commented when Andre took another big gulp of his whiskey. She took a seat beside him.

"People come to a bar to get drunk," he said shortly.

"Not everyone," she replied. "Most of them come just for small talks with friends. Or seek for companion."

"I didn't seek for companion."

"Well, I just said you are trying to get drunk," she said and leaned closer to his face.

In normal circumstances Andre would politely back away, feeling uncomfortable being so close with a woman. But everything ever since that god damned 'rose is a rose' night was not normal. He stayed still while learning her face. She indeed had intriguing eyes. Grey ones, mystifying. Small nose, high cheek-bone and red lips. Andre looked lower. The way she leaned to him made her cleavage even more... accessible.

"I didn't mind to offer some company, though," she said slowly, eyes barring into his.

This time Andre chuckled and turned his head straight. He lifted his glass to his lips but found it empty. He frowned and turned his head facing the woman again. "You come here every night?"

"Not every night," the woman finally looked away. "Just when I wanted too. I lived just a couple blocks from here. I see you're coming here quite often."

"I guess I tend to want to get drunk quite often."

The woman laughed. "That goes with your companion too."

"That rather attractive blonde?" Andre, a bit tipsy from alcohol, bent his body closer to the auburn head.

The woman turned her head. Their faces were just mere inches from each other. "I prefer dark hair," she said in low tone.

Her breath caressed his face, sending warmth to his stomach almost like alcohol. A thought of Oscar suddenly crossed his mind. But why he should stop anyway? Oscar had told him to stay out of her life. It wasn't like him being with other girl would bother her.

"Maybe I could use some company," he whispered.

The woman just smiled mischievously and closed the distance between them. Her lips barely touch his. Then a little peck. Then another one. Then another one. Then her tongue touched his lower lips and he added more pressure to the kiss. She opened her mouth and inserted her tongue into his. Then the battle of tongue began.

Andre, intoxicated by the taste of her mouth and his raging alcohol-triggered hormone, gave in completely into the kiss. His hands rested on her hips and he stood up from his chair without breaking the kiss, pulled the woman into his embrace in process.

"Upstairs..." the woman said between kisses. "Room... upstairs..."

Andre never could tell exactly how, but the next thing he knew he was pinning the girl to the wall in a room upstairs. Hands pulling her hips closer to his. The woman had her hand in his hair, as if their faces still wasn't close enough, while the other hand trying desperately to free his jacket.

His hand moved to cup her breast and she let out a small moan. He sucked her neck and squeezed her breast, feeling her nipple hardened through the fabric. And just when he's about to slip his hand to feel her bare breast, the thought of Oscar popped again into his mind. Realization hit him hard and this time he did stop.

"What? What's wrong?" the woman asked while still showered his face with butterfly kisses.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her from his body. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

The woman knitted her eyebrows, but then chuckled and lowered her head. She gently shook her head. "You had a woman," she said simply.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking and—"

"Sshh..." The woman put a finger on his lips, silencing him. "She made you unhappy. Why refuse a little happiness like tonight?"

"I love her."

"She won't care."

"I will. I wouldn't be able to look at her in the eyes if anything ever happen ton—" And suddenly he couldn't breathe. He pushed her and looked at her with widened eyes. Unable to utter a single word.

The woman looked at him, more confused than ever. "What's wrong?"

Andre fell to his knees and the woman screamed. She threw herself on her knees beside him and tried to support him. "Are you okay? Answer me! Are you hurt? Oh God! Help! Someone's hurt here! Help! Hang on…"

Andre fell backward; hands clutched the woman's arms as he hopelessly fought to catch some air. The woman cried as she screamed for help and grasped his arms, unsure what to do. Andre heard her voice slowly faded away. His eye lids felt heavy. The last thing he saw was the woman's panicked face and yet... sparkling grey eyes.

oOo

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was pain. His back hurt. His head hurt. And his left arm hurt. He opened his eyes and the sun light from the window across his bed made his eyes hurt.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath.

He heard a small gasp beside his bed and saw a familiar face of golden haired woman. Only she's wearing rather odd clothes.

"Oscar?" he said with hoarse voice.

Oscar looked relieved, then awkward. She mumbled words he couldn't quite catch, something about the nanny.

She looked like she's about to leave, so Andre extended his hand and grabbed hers, asking her in silence to sit back down. Oscar's eyes widened but she complied. "How are you feeling?" she asked hesitantly.

Andre brought one hand to his head. "Bad," he answered, earning a small smile from Oscar. "What happened?"

"We're not sure. Two guys from the bar brought you home unconscious. We think someone might poison you last night. What were you doing there, Andre? You remember anyone giving you a drink or something?"

Andre was still massaging his temple. Boy, his head sure felt heavy. He never felt like this since teenager when he had the worst hang over from previous drunken rendezvous. "Nothing but the whiskies that bartender kept giving me."

"We had arrested and interrogated him yesterday. He denied having poisoned you but we keep him in lockup still. Are you sure there's no one else?"

He suddenly remembered that strange woman with grey eyes but shook the thought away. He didn't take anything from the woman and Oscar certainly didn't have to know she existed.

"Nah, I'm sure. How long I have been passed out?"

"Two days. Nanny was so worried. I told her to sleep while I watch you. She hadn't slept since they brought you here."

Andre knitted his brows, found Oscar's words weird. Is this some kind of trick she pulled on him? But his head still throbbed so hard, he let this one slide. "Where's Rose? And why you're dressing like that?"

Now Oscar knitted her brows. She didn't know how to respond. Who the hell was Rose and why did he ask her? "This is my new uniform, Andre. I joined the French Guards."

Her words were bitter, but Andre didn't seem to notice. Instead, he looked at her as if she's grown two heads. "What? Why the hell you join the French Guards?"

Oscar tensed. Did he really want to bring this up now? "I believe we've had this conversation before."

Andre groaned in frustration. His head throbbed even more but he ignored it. He didn't need this. He definitely didn't need to wake up after two days and deal with her antics. "We never had this conversation! What were you thinking? What did your father think? God! And I only passed out for two days! What about Rose?"

Now Oscar was totally confused. What did he mean? And he said Rose again. And what did Rose have to do with her disposition? Decided she didn't want to lose her temper to sick Andre, she got up from her chair. "I will inform Nanny you're awake."

"We haven't finished talking. Sit down!"

Oscar froze. Too shocked, she even did sit.

"I really don't know what you're up to, Oscar," Andre began with tiredness clearly evident in his voice. He made Oscar feel like going back to when she'd done some kind of prank as a kid and her mother was scolding her. "Why you want the nanny to come after me for God's sake? And…" Andre looked around the nine meter-square room in confusion, "…and where am I? And you're dressing like that? You really want to put this crap on me now Oscar?"

Oscar could only look at Andre with confused eyes. Her friend must be sicker than she initially thought. This rarely happened in her life, but this time she really didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to run out of his room and demand the doctor to check upon him this very instance. But before she could do so, a cracking voice startled both of them. Nanny was already at the door.

Oscar felt relieved. Full of tears, the old Nanny was ready to give Andre bone-cracking hug and few kicks for ever letting everyone so worried. But when Oscar caught a glimpse of Andre's expression, he looked very pale. Strangely pale. Oscar stood up immediately to check him out and Nanny almost run to him. But Andre's scream made both women freeze in their places. His eyes looked at his grandmother with dreadful fear. "Stay back! You're dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi! So to avoid confusion with my other on-going work, I decided to revise this chapter a little bit.

I do not own RoV. This is a fan fic and has nothing to do with actual historical events/persons.

Chapter 2

First time he opened his eyes he thought he had died and went to heaven, welcomed by a pale-skinned woman with blue eyes and pink lips. The sunlight fell across her blond tresses... the slender body… what a divine beauty.

She seemed to be worried, though. That's strange. He had imagined if he were seeing an angel in his past life, she would great him with delicate smile.

"...Dre? Andre… Andre!"

Andre's eyes snapped open. He blinked a couple of times, as if still trying to comprehend the situation. And then he saw her. Really saw her. "Os—OSCAR? What are you... Why you...?"

He tried to sit up but Oscar's hand held his arm in place. "Easy, Belfort. You have been passed out for almost two days..."

Andre studied her face. Still stunned with the way she looked. "Two days?"

"Yes. The doctor said nothing's damaged, but he assumed someone might have poisoned you in the bar that night." She let out a breath of relieve. Her hands were squeezing his left arm. "We might have some issues, Andre, but you don't have to take it to the extreme."

She smiled and Andre's mind wandered. Issues. He remembered what had happened several nights ago. Now she acted as if his nearly raping her was just like another issue. "It wasn't just another issue..." Andre said under his breath.

Oscar must have heard him because he felt her hands on him tensed. She removed her hands but continued in usual tone. "Colonel de Girodelle came last evening when you're still unconscious. He's investigating this and had the bar owner under arrest. He denied of having poisoned you, though. You recall anyone give you any food or drink?"

Andre shook his head. "But why would anyone would poison me? Much less the bar owner."

Oscar gave him sympathetic look. "I don't know. I personally don't think he did. But one can't be too aware in this time." She stopped and looked at him.

There were questions he wanted to asked her but upon looking at her, he couldn't utter a single word from his mouth. Andre didn't know what possessed Oscar to wear a dress. She had sworn to live as a man and left him and yet there she was, sitting beside his bed wearing a bright blue dress that compliment the color of her eyes. Boldly looking at him. He couldn't remember the last time he did that. Simply looking at him. She had avoided his gaze for too long.

After some time, they suddenly felt awkward. Andre straightened his gaze to the wall and Oscar rose to her feet. "I will bring Rose to you. She's been torturing everyone about you all day."

"Rose?" Andre asked in confusion.

But Oscar didn't seem to notice as she strode along the room to the ante-chamber. "Rest well, Belfort, you will need all energy you can muster when she gets here." She laughed a little and left the room.

Meanwhile Andre was left more lost than ever. Who the hell was Rose? Andre's thought immediately turned to the auburn temptress. Did she brought him here and Oscar knew? And Oscar kept calling him Belfort. Why Florian de Girodelle even bothered to investigate his poison? And again, why was he here? This place was no doubt, a noble chamber. It's not Oscar's chamber, he's even sure there's no such chamber in de Jarjayes' mansion. Then where were they?

Andre's train of thought was diverted when he heard the door cracked. He thought Oscar had come back. But instead a petite blonde came rushing through the open door, running toward him with all her might, and jumping onto his bed. She cupped his shocked face as if she were examining whether he had any wounds. When she seemed satisfied with what she saw, she circled her tiny hands around his neck and shouted happily, "Papa!"

oOo

"Jesus!" Andre exclaimed upon hearing the toddler's high-pitched scream. She still holding onto him tightly and giggling to his shoulder.

Oscar had been watching the scene in amusement with Rose's governess from the door. She let out a laugh and walked toward them. "Okay, Rose. Let Papa breathe," she said and freed Andre from grasp of, apparently, his little child.

A thousand thoughts were running through Andre's mind. Had he accidently fathered a little girl? He certainly didn't stay celibate all of these years, but he thought he was careful. Not to mention, rarely did that. It was back then when he was young and stupid but by God! This little creature was now here, in the arms of Oscar, pouting because she had been separated from him against her will.

"Papa needs some rest, darling," Oscar said in a firm but gentle voice. Over twenty years Andre had known Oscar, he had never heard she used that kind of tone. He melted in instance. And it looked like it had the same effect to Rose as well, for she stop pouting and instead leant into Oscar's hold more.

"Papa gowna be okay?" she asked in whisper.

"Is Papa going to be okay?" Oscar repeated the question to Andre, who nodded dumbfoundly.

"Yes, Rose, Papa is going to be just fine," Oscar said to the toddler. "Now why don't you kiss Papa and let him rest."

Oscar lowered Rose on the bed. He was a little alert because of Rose's previous outburst but the toddler kissed Andre softly on the cheek. "Rest well, Papa," she said quietly and patted Andre's head.

Oscar smiled then took Rose from the bed and signaling the governess to come closer. "Now as Papa takes a rest, why don't Rose change clothes for dinner?"

"Papa comes to dinner to?" Andre knew that Rose was asking him, for she was looking straight at him. But he found himself even too stunned to react.

"Papa will have dinner in bed, darling. But you can see Papa again tomorrow morning," Oscar said and handed her to the governess. "Be a nice girl and don't cause Madame Cargill to much trouble, will you?"

Once Rose and her governess left the room Oscar turned to face Andre again. "Your condition seems to be worse than I thought, Andre," she said and sat beside his bed again. She seemed really worried now. "Would you like me to call Doctor Lassone?"

Andre shook his head. "No, I'm just…" Andre couldn't believe Oscar. How could she be so freaking calm? Was she pulling a goddamned prank like when they were children? But she's bringing a kid into this for crying out loud!

Oscar wasn't convinced. "You look even paler, Andre. Let me get doctor."

"No. Oscar..." He pulled her hand to stop her. And suddenly a memory of that cursed night surfacing and he let go immediately.

Oscar looked confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Andre bit his lips. What's wrong? Everything's wrong! He closed his eyes for a few second before asking her, "Where are we?"

Oscar seemed to be taken aback. "Well, we're home, in Passy."

Passy certainly wasn't home. He didn't even know de Jarjayes have such a place in here. But he set it aside for once. "Why am I here?"

"What?" Oscar looked really confused now. "Well, this is your home—"

"No, I mean… why am I here, in this room?"

"Well, probably because this is your room. Have you by accident, hurt your head too, Andre? Why you're asking me that?"

"And Rose…"

Oscar waited. Andre didn't even have the heart to ask. "What about her?" she asked finally.

"Is she… my daughter?"

"Good God! Andre!"

"Really. Oscar. I don't know what happened to me. I don't know why we're even in Passy. Last time I knew we're still in Jarjayes mansion. Last time I checked I didn't have a daughter. And last time I saw you, you…"

Oscar looked at him in horror but she didn't say a word.

Andre continued in soft voice. "Last time I saw you, you're definitely not wearing a dress."

Oscar gasped. "You mean, last time you saw me I never wore a dress…?"

Andre could only nod and Oscar seemed to lose her balance a little.

"Oscar!" Andre shouted worriedly.

"I'm okay…" she said, stilling Andre in his place. "I'm okay. But you, I'm afraid, will need a doctor. I'll ask Lucinda to call doctor Lassone. I'll be right back."

Andre didn't even have chance to stop her as she rushed out of the bed chamber. He sighed as he leant back onto the pillow. He knew going to the bar that night was a mistake.

oOo

Oscar took a deep breath as he sat on the couch, face to face to Andre, who refused to stay in bed any longer and sat on the couch in front of her instead.

The doctor had confirmed her suspicion since she saw him looking at Rose as if he was seeing a ghost instead of his most treasured daughter. Something was indeed wrong with his brain cell.

Doctor Lassone didn't want to speculate since there's no proof Andre had any trauma on his head. But seeing his state, his diagnose was the poison probably had caused certain damage on his nerve system and caused selective amnesia.

He had told her to break the news gradually and not to stress him out. In most cases, amnesia could be cured. But it took patience.

"Well…" she began, unsure where to begin with.

"Well…?" Andre replied, restless look on his face. Oscar cursed herself mentally, so much for not putting any stress on him.

"The doctor said you might suffer a selective amnesia. You probably miss a few chunk of memories but it can be cured," she finished hurriedly upon seeing terrified look in his face. "I will try to fill what is lost from your memories. Well, after all I'm the one who knows most of your, umm, activities."

She squeezed his hand. She felt him tensed under her palm. "We're going to be alright, Belfort. We'll restore your memories bit by bit."

"Why you're calling me that?" he asked softly, almost like afraid of her answer.

"What?"

"Belfort."

"But that was your name, Andre," Oscar said rather astounded but shortly regain her composure upon seeing him flinched. She cleared her throat. "You were once called that way. It's your courtesy title before you possess your title now."

"Tittle?"

"Yes. You were still Viscomte de Belfort when we first met. So I've kind of gotten used to it. Besides, you don't like me calling you Comte de Bourgogne because it remains you of your father."

Andre gulped. "My father… And this place is…?"

"Chateau de Passy. We moved here… after your father's deceased," she added with delicacy. His father's death had been terrible for Andre, who had lost his mother when she gave birth to him. Oscar was afraid he didn't remember and had to deal with this unfortunate all over again.

But he seemed strangely calm. "I see. And Rose…?"

Oscar bit her lower lips. She could take that Andre had lost plenty of her memories, that he seemed be unaware of his own nobility, that he forgot his own home, but forgetting his own daughter. Oscar shook her head. It wasn't his fault. He too, certainly didn't want this to happen.

"Rosemary Jeanne Francoise de Bourgogne… is your daughter."

Andre swallowed visibly. His entire body seemed to be shaking. Oscar saw him gripping arms of the couch until his knuckles became white. She was going to order him to go back sleeping when he asked suddenly, "And you…?"

Oscar blushed. She lifted her chin and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I, Monseigneur le Comte de Bourgogne, am Oscar Francois de Jarjayes. I am your wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RoV.

 **AN:** The 'alternate universe', does not follow the actual timeline in RoV. To avoid confusion, this chapter is in the 'real' RoV, 'alternate' Andre is in it.

 **Chapter 3**

Oscar watched him sleeping in silence. That very afternoon he had woken up and looked at his own grandmother as if he were seeing a ghost. How could he think Nanny was dead? Oh, her poor Nanny. She was very much heartbroken.

Could it be possible the poison had messed up with his brain as well? Doctor Lassone said Andre had no head injury, but it was possible he took a poison that caused damage to his nerve system and caused selective amnesia.

But she knew Andre didn't have amnesia. His grandmother was very much alive all of these times.

Oscar sighed deeply. She had said to Nanny that it was best if she did not make appearance in front of Andre and that she herself would continue watching him for time being. He had been petrified, to say the least. Doctor Lassone even had to give Andre some sedative just to make him calm a bit while he inspected him.

 _What exactly had happened at the bar that night?_ She wondered. Oscar had interrogated the bar owner, even threatened him for death sentence if he dared lying to her. But he kept swearing that he'd just given Andre whiskies. _Lots of it, because the man asked for it_ , he said.

Oh she knew Andre had gone to a bar to get drunk. Andre could never understand what she did. He could never comprehend why she decided to leave her position in the Royal Guard and join French Guard instead. He could not even see why she had to live like a man.

At first, it had felt like a painful stab on her back. All these times she thought she could rely on Andre in everything, turned out he's the one who had exposed her to her most vulnerable state. And he had guts to tell her that he loved her!

She should've had hated him. But every time she's reminded by the fact that he had been such a loving and loyal friend. And maybe all of these times he was suffering because of love too. After all, she knew firsthand how love could destroy everything. She had seen it in Marie Antoinette, von Fersen, herself and now Andre.

And thus she had forgiven him.

That's what she always wanted to say. He was her best friend. When they were kids they never had to say sorry. They just knew somehow that they would always end up being friends again, that everything was always forgiven.

But as they grow older things became more complicated. Both couldn't hear the unspoken words anymore. And Oscar just didn't have enough courage to confront him. Their friendship had been badly injured and she was afraid one wrong word could destroy it forever.

She felt they're growing apart. She had wanted him to be her friend. Andre had wanted to have her.

Oscar chuckled in irony. He said he loved her. But he was with a woman that night. The other people at the bar had confirmed it. The moment they were kissing and then went to a room upstairs. Strangely enough, those men in the bar claimed to often see her but no one knew who she was or where she lived. Nobody even knew her name. Oscar had her men search for the woman across Paris, but so far they found dead end.

On the other hand, Andre didn't say anything about the woman when Oscar was asking about that night. Was he trying to protect her? Or was he trying to hide the fact that he had an affair with woman, from her?

The blonde commander shook her head. That was absurd. She wouldn't care much about Andre's love interest. As long as she's a good girl and could make him happy, she's fine. But if this girl were the one who poisoned him, Andre would better tell her where she was.

She saw Andre's body moved and her body's stiffened in alarm. She watched him as he blinked several times, tried to see in the dim light of room. "Is that you… Oscar?" he asked in hoarse voice.

"Yes." Oscar stood up and went to the candle near his bed so that he could see her.

"I see this strange dream has not ended." He laughed but she could tell that he was suppressing his nervousness.

For a while neither said anything. Then Andre broke the silence. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping at this hour, Mademoiselle?"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, very annoyed. She should've had known Andre would pick such inconvenient time to tease her.

Andre, on the other hand, seemed amused. "Well, well… I knew this temperament. If you would be so kind, then, Monsieur de Bourgogne, where are we now exactly?"

Oscar was a little surprised by his next nickname for her. But this was the man who screamed 'you're dead!' to his very old and very fragile grandmother. So Oscar answered him carefully, "You're in your room, Andre. And my name is not Bourgogne. I am Oscar Francois de Jarjayes."

Andre raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you married to Comte de Bourgonge?"

"Oh for the love of God, Andre, what makes you think I would, like ever, be married? Besides, I believe Comte de Bourgogne was deceased some years ago," she answered in apparent annoyance.

But deep down Oscar was confused. Surely Andre, as her playmate since child, had been given same education as Oscar and had been with her almost in every social occasion. But he to know de Bourgogne and not even recognize his own grandmother was too much. And not to mention he even have the thought she would marry such an old man!

Andre didn't seem to notice, though. "I meant not the late- _comte_ , Monsieur. I meant his son."

"Oh cut it with the formalities, Andre!" Oscar barked. Andre was a little bit taken aback, but that annoying amusement was even clearer in his eyes. Oscar took a deep breath. She wasn't going to let Andre getting on her nerve. "You probably messed up with the name, the Comte did not have—"

"Yes, he did have a son, Comte de Belfort," Andre cut her.

Oscar knitted her eyebrows as she tried to memorize. True, she wasn't very involved with the social life in the court of French monarch. But she sure knew if there was any surviving son of the newly-extinct branch of House of Bourgogne. "No, Andre. I am very much certain there was no children. What is that with you anyway? You don't recognize your own grandmother and now you're asking me about the nobility. And stop talking so formal to me!"

Oscar knew she was losing her patience and she really did try to anger in check, but damn if her friend did not push her limit.

"Grandmother!" Andre exclaimed, as if he just remembered something. "What is her name?"

"What? Are you-? Ugh, okay… Her name is Marie. Jesus, are you sure you're okay now Andre?" she said worriedly. She was considering calling doctor Lassone again, in case Andre had another nervous breakdown. But it was very late, so she figured it's best she just tell him to sleep.

"Marie Victoire?"

"Just Marie, Andre. Go to sleep now. You may want to ease your mind a little. You've been knocked out for two days straight anyway."

"Nice way for telling me I have lost my mind, Oscar," he said in sarcasm.

"I think you are confused," she replied simply.

Andre sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. Oscar was just about to leave when she noticed horrified look on Andre's face. His hand was on his injured eye and he seemed to just become aware by the fact that he could not open one of his eyes.

Oscar felt her heart breaking. She unconsciously held her breath as she saw Andre tried to register what had happened to his eye.

"Bring me a mirror. Please…" he said. His voice was shaking.

"It's very late Andre. Go to sleep…" Oscar tried to calm him.

"Mirror. Now," he demanded her firmly.

Oscar bit her lip, then forced her body to move toward a mirror near his closet and very slowly, took it from the wall. Her hands were trembling when she handed him the mirror.

She was expecting another outbreak from him upon realizing he had lost an eye. And she just wasn't sure whether she even had strength left to deal with this. But he was surprisingly calm. He sighed and handed the mirror back to her.

Oscar received the mirror and put it on the table near the bed. Then she sat beside his bed again. Her eyes were watching him. But he just closed his eyes and put both hands on his head. For a moment they stay silent. Then Andre asked with cracked voice, "Who am I, Oscar?"

"You are Andre Grandier," she said in a steady voice that even amazed herself. "You were brought here when you were eight and I was seven by Nanny, your grandmother. We've been friends ever since."

Andre snorted. "We couldn't be friends, Mademoiselle."

This time instead of annoyance, she felt anguish toward the way he was calling her. She felt tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Why can't we?"

"If my grandmother is your Nanny, that would mean I am a mere commoner. I couldn't be your friend," he said simply. "And you should not be in my room, Mademoiselle, it wasn't appropriate."

At his answer, Oscar's cry broke. "You, Andre Grandier, are my friend! Always have been, always will be! I don't get the crap about me being a noble and you're a commoner. You know me!"

Andre seemed surprised. But then he raised his hands, one to squeeze her hands and the other reached for her face. Oscar flinched at his touch.

"What?" Andre began to seem aware. "This isn't appropriate?"

"Oh, cut the act!" Oscar chided him and he grinned. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and patted her shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Mademoiselle. It's really late," he said with finality.

Oscar nodded and headed to the door. She reached for the door knob and turned around to face him. "It's Oscar," she said before she went out of his room.

Andre grinned even though he knew she had left the room. But soon his grin turned into grimace. He didn't understand what's going on. Had he been dreaming all along and get so caught up in his role-playing as a _comte_ that he forgot that he was just an attendant?

He tried to focus and remember this room. But he couldn't. Instead he remembered clearly Oscar in various colors of dresses. He remembered his little Rosemary.

Damn. He had tried to be strong for he didn't want Oscar to worry too much. But now when he's all alone, he felt fear and longing crept through his veins. He let tears run freely on his cheek.

This is going to be a long night.

oOo

The following morning Andre tried to reconcile with his 'grandmother'. So after being yelled at, punched and kicked, he now had the eldest clinging to him and crying in his arms. She was worried then relieved then terrified then relieved.

"God must've punished me! What did I do to have such ungrateful grandson!" she cried as she hold him tightly, almost left him no room to breathe. Andre had to hold back laughter of amusement. His grandmother was nice, he could get used to her.

Afterward, Grandmother told him that his work was basically to tend the horses and he had to start doing this instance. "You have been sick long enough! Now back to work!" she said and shooed him toward the stable.

Fortunately he remembered having certain passion to horses. And he definitely had enough capability to deal with the four legged animals. While his father in his dream had certain possession toward watches, Andre had found interest in mounting horses since childhood.

De Jarjayes sure had nice mounts. Five stallions. All of them seemed to be in great condition. He scrubbed his hands together and began to fill the water to wash the mounts. His job here was actually fun.

The black stallion, he noticed, seemed very fond of him. All of stallions were fond of him for sure; he's the one who had taken care of each of them anyway. But the black one was special. He wondered if this belonged to Comte de Jarjayes, whom, speaking of which, he hadn't seen in the mansion so far.

As he washed and scrubbed and trimmed the horses, he felt his clothes were damped by dirt and water and sweat. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and then took off his shirt. He was pleased to see he had well-toned abdominal muscles. Grinning, Andre thought his activities as a servant in Jarjayes mansion turned out to be a great work out.

He was still diligently working on the horses when he thought he heard giggles. He was stilled in awareness for a moment before he saw three maids of de Jarjayes mansion, apparently enjoying the show of him scrubbing the horses from across the stable.

A wicked thought crossed his mind. He may not remember most part of his life and certainly couldn't imagine how he survived being friend of the fiercest human being on earth called Oscar, but he knew ways to get a lady. He was Andre Hyancinthe de Bourgogne anyway. Or at least in his dream he was.

So just for his own amusement, he decided to give the girls a little show. After all, as far as he knew, he was single now. So he began to scrub the horse a little slower, bent his body every here and now just to show the fine muscle of his arms and chest and abdomen.

The girls giggled even more gleefully. Andre smirked. He was beginning to enjoy his role when the giggles stopped abruptly. Having wondered what made them so quiet; Andre raised his body and looked at the stable entrance. And there, standing Oscar de Jarjayes herself, face flushed furiously, looking like she was ready to kill somebody.

Andre smiled awkwardly. "Oh. Umm. Hello, Mademoiselle."

"Cover yourself, Moron! What were you thinking having a striptease show in front of the maids?"

"I was scrubbing your horses," Andre tried to defend himself in vain. He hurriedly put his shirt back on nonetheless. It was almost an automatic response. In spite of everything, the he last time he knew, he was married to her. Well, not _this_ commander Oscar. But he's married to Oscar anyway.

Oscar, in the other hand, was infuriated. For over twenty years she knew him, never once she saw him flirting, much less giving a show to any woman. But now…

She growled. Just last night he became a perfect conservative gentleman, talking about what's appropriate to her. And now he's the one who behaved extremely inappropriate toward _her_ maids in _her_ own house.

"Take a bath. You stink!" she spat.

And with that she turned around, leaving Andre in question. _What have I done this time?_

oOo

Oscar heard knocks on her door and, without looking away from the book she was reading, replied, "Come in!"

Oscar thought it would be another maid who brought her evening hot chocolate drink. Andre had stopped doing so since the uneventful night right here in this very room. _A coward_ , she thought. _He doesn't even have the guts to see me here_.

"Where should I put it?"

Andre's voice made her eyes lifted from her book in instance. On her door stood Andre, with slightly damped hair, and he was carrying a tray of her chocolate. Oscar suddenly felt chill in her spine.

"Just put it there." She was pointing at her vanity table. It made her feel somehow guilty, but she wasn't ready to let him being close to her. Not in this room, at least.

Oscar pretended to read her book. But Andre did not budge from his place in front of the door. With a sigh, she put down her book and looked at him. "What do you want?"

He seemed unsure. "Few things are just… unclear to me. And, considering that last night you said we're friends, I would like to straighten couple things up."

Oscar sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Andre casually grabbed a chair in front of her vanity table and put it beside Oscar's bed. "How come we became friends, Oscar?" he questioned while sitting on the chair. This close proximity left Oscar uncomfortable, but she soon forgot when he added, "I mean, no offense Oscar, but with your temper and my rank I found the situation rather… improbable."

"You're the one who tests my temper all the time!" Oscar yelled, causing Andre to back off a little on his chair. "And I've told you I don't care about ranks."

Andre didn't buy it. So Oscar continued. "I imagine it must be hard waking up one day and not remembering anything about your life. We're investigating what happened during that night, Andre. And I need you to help me, so that we can figure out what happened to you and hopefully restore your memories."

Green eye was barring to her blue ones. "What do you want to know Oscar?"

"That woman."

If Andre felt upset by her question, he sure hid it well. "I went to the bar, intended to get really drunk. And there was a woman, with auburn hair and strange grey eyes. I was really drunk, Oscar. And I swore nothing happened."

"You kissed."

"We just kissed. Nothing happened."

"You went to a room upstairs."

"Christ, you don't let anything left do you?" Andre groaned in frustration. Oscar remained calm, keeping her face straight.

He sighed. "Yes, we went upstairs but I swear nothing happened. I stopped. I couldn't bring myself into…" he stopped. And Oscar didn't push him.

"What's her name?" she asked.

Andre shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, Jesus! Andre!" Oscar exclaimed. She couldn't believe Andre would go kissing just any girl.

"I wasn't thinking!" Andre tried to defend himself. "It was… Okay, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to," Oscar replied coolly. "I suppose you don't know where she lives either, then?"

Andre shook his head. "She did say she lived couple blocks from be bar, though."

Oscar knitted her eyebrows. "Then I guess she's lying, then. My men had swept all of the hoses near the bar. Unless they are all conspiring to hide the girl, no one knows where she lives exactly. And the odd is that, all of them claimed having seen her frequently but no one knows who she is or even has spoken to her."

"Oddity…" Andre whispered. "That's not the only oddity, Oscar."

"What do you mean?" Her book was now completely forgotten.

"I know you think I lost my memories because I can't comprehend who I am or recognize my own grandmother…"

"Doctor said you probably had selective amnesia."

"But there's a problem, Oscar." Andre stressed his words, "I do have memories. Just… different."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

Andre squeezed his own scalp. "I remember all the things that happen until that night in the bar. But my memories are different than what actually happened."

"I'm sorry Andre, you have to be more explicit." Oscar had felt something. And she's torn between believing something unexplainable had happened and doubting the sanity of her best friend.

Andre seemed more frustrated. "In my head, I am Andre Hyacinthe de Bourgogne, the eighth child of the deceased Comte de Bourgogne, the only surviving son. My mother was Marie Therese de Malavoy and she died giving birth to me. I was born Comte de Belfort before I possessed my father's title. Why did I have all of these things inside my head, Oscar? Am I insane?"

Andre was looking at her with desperate eyes. But Oscar looked startled, she still couldn't make sense of any of his words.

"First time I saw you was when we both received military training in academie de versailles. You were the only girl enrolled." Andre smiled, but no longer looking at her. "It was interesting and you beat me every time on sword-duelling," he shook his head.

"You were so distant from the social life of the court. But we got along pretty well. You've saved my ass a couple of times." He chuckled. "I was kind of trouble but you have your issues as well."

Oscar's face was flushed red. But she remained silent.

Andre was waiting for her response. But since she just stared at him with unreadable expression, he carried on. "Your father thought he was making a mistake by making you lead a life that of a man." He grinned and looked at Oscar, who seemed a little trembled but kept silence. His grin faded. "He wanted you to marry. So I proposed to you, because, well my father wanted me to marry as well to keep me from... my troubling habits."

At this mark, Oscar's mind snapped. She got up from her bed and stand in front of Andre, towering him. "You are married and yet you went to a bar to find some hooker in heat! Some gentleman you are!"

"Our marriage is exceptional, Oscar!" Andre said in exasperation. "And I'm really, really sorry that I did what I did."

"Of course it's not if you pushed me into it!" Oscar yelled.

"I did not!" Andre snapped back. "I'm sorry. But I did not wed you by dragging you into the altar nor forced you to sign the damn paper! You knew you could not simply going back to being a woman just by changing your clothes. You knew Fersen could never see you the way he saw the queen. You wanted out. I offered you freedom, my dear. And you accepted it."

Oscar's face was now as pale as a ghost and her body's shaking slightly.

"None of these makes any sense, right?" Andre spoke, now in very gentle voice. "I've been trying to remember the life I actually had, a life as your friend, as a servant, even as a grandson of my grandmother. But I can't. Heaven forbids, my grandmother passed away when I was eleven!"

Silence. Nobody said a word. Oscar was still shaking and Andre did not dare to lift his head and face her.

"We'll find the woman, first." Finally Oscar said coolly. "I could not think of anything right now." She then turned around and walked away.

Andre watched her standing by the window. Her back faced him. He bit his lips. There were still so many things he needed to know but it looked like this was too much for her. So he got up from his seat and walked out of her room in silence.

Oscar put her head in her palm. She trusted Andre with her life. But after that night and after tonight, she began to wonder if she had put her trust on the wrong hand and if Andre's affection toward her had turned into dangerous obsession.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RoV.

 **AN:** The following chapter happens in 'alternate' universe, while the 'real' Andre is in it. The alternate world did not follow the 'real' RoV timeline.

Chapter 4

Andre sat at the big mahoganny desk in 'his' study. He was examining papers of his estates, achievements and military certificates. It looked like he was a captain of the guards regiment in Paris, so he occopied the position of the Oscar he knew did. It did not make sense to him. How could the world he knew suddenly change? Was this some kind of a joke? Was the world he knew was just a dream?

Andre supported his head with both hands. How he had wished to be a noble! To finally be able to court Oscar officially. To ask to the General for his daughter's hand in dignity. And now, not just he was noble, he also had Oscar as his wife. Some lucky bastard he was!

Yet, all of this seemed wrong. So terribily wrong.

The door opened and Oscar came in. The sight of her had always took his breath away and now, seeing her in a dress add a tinge of blush on his cheek.

"How are you feeling today?" Oscar said with broad smile. She was wearing a royal blue dress today.

"I..." Andre stopped. "I am good, very good."

"It's alright, Belfort. One by one. I suppose there's a massive weariness on your shoulder right now. It's normal, I think." Oscar sat in the armless chair at the opposite of the desk, facing him. "How much do you remember, Andre?"

Andre looked at the beauty before him. He's still getting used to see Oscar in dresses. _Is it possible for her to change her way of life in a flip of a hand?_

"I remember you..." Andre said timidly, "the way your blond hair waved in the air and touched your cheek, they way your hands held the wine glass and played with its edge, the way your face reddened whenever something tipped you off. I remember you playing the piano. I remember you sat on your horse, your back straight, sword in hand, giving orders with firm and resolute voice while your blue eyes shine. I remember you. Yet, I do not know you."

Oscar looked at him in disbelief, mouth was slightly opened. And she blushed. "I didn't know I was being watched."

Andre laughed. "You never knew, Oscar. You never knew."

"What do you not know about me, then?"

Andre struggled with words. "How did you decide to marry me? Why did you leave the military? And Rose?" Now it's his turn to blush.

Oscar sighed. "I know it may seemed hard to believe, Belfort. Are you sure you want to know now? I mean, it'll probably too much for you. The doctor said-"

"No, I... I really want to know."

"I will tell you after dinner, alright? Maybe upon a nice fire and a bottle of good wine?"

Andre smiled. Now that was the routine he's familiar with. He nodded.

oOo

Andre had sent a footman to inform his regiment that he will resume his duty starting tomorrow. He did not really want to but he felt like he needed an answer and he needed to see if there's also change in the barrack. How will Alain react when he saw him? What about Lasalle, Francois, Armand... those who rebelled against Oscar because she was a noble and a female, were they against him too?

He knew he was doomed. He did not know how to command an army. He had only recently gotten involved in military life, before he was just accompanying Oscar in ceremonial duties. He was good in martial art, he knew. But being a commander required other skills. Those which he was sure he did not possess.

Just this morning he had to get used to a valet helping him dressing up and servant bringing breakfast to his room. Suddenly his life now felt too noisy. He was comfortable to be alone in his room, took care of his own needs without having people around to cater him.

Andre walked toward the big window in his study. Through the window Andre saw Oscar with Rose. Their blond hair waving in the air. Oscar was taking Rose to a small flower bush beneath the window.

His heart suddenly swelled with warm feelings. He saw Oscar talking with Rose, pointing the flowers and a butterfly. She caressed the child's head and held her and snuffed her chubby cheeks. Oscar and Rose. His wife and daughter. Everything he wanted but never dared to dream. Yet they were here. And they were his family.

A tear, unconciously fell on his cheek.

oOo

Later after dinner, as promised, Oscar ordered a servant to light the fireplace and bring in a bottle of wine and two glasses to the small room beside the library. Andre felt odd, because usually he was the one who did the task.

But Oscar was relaxed. She was wearing a simple muslin nightgown with green nightcape. She took of her shoes and lied on the couch.

She noticed Andre was still standing near the door and she tilted her head. "What are you doing there, Andre?"

Andre snapped out of his thoughts. It felt eons ago since Oscar was this comfortable around him. He felt like travelled back when they were younger, when everything was still simple between them.

"You seemed very happy, Oscar," Andre finally said as he sat on the armed chair, facing the fireplace.

"Yes, Rose had with her a cricket she found earlier on the terrace and innocently put it on Madame Cargill's breasts," Oscar laughed recalling the scene, "my goodness! I should not laugh! But she was so frightened, she screamed and jumped on her heels and when the cricket jump to her cheek I thought she was about to faint!"

Oscar laughed harder. "I should have chidded Rose. And I did. Even though I know she did not scare her governess in purpose. Poor Madame Cargill..."

Andre smiled. "The child sounds like you when you were little."

"No!" Oscar laughed again. For Andre it sounded like ringing bell. "I was a good kid, Belfort. Don't start."

Oscar sat up and walked toward the small table beside Andre's chair, bare-footed. She pour the wine into both glasses then handing one to Andre. "Drink, Andre. You seem very tense."

"Your feet will get cold," he instead said.

Oscar pretended not to listen. But she laid on the couch again. She supported her head on one arm of the couch and her feet rested on the other arm. "It's been long since I feel this calm," she said, quietly sipping her wine.

"Yes? And why is that so?"

Oscar did not answer. "You have asked why and how did we get married, Andre..."

It was probably the wine, or the flickering of the fireplace, or the fact that Oscar was wearing a dress and laid on the couch so close from him, or the way she smiled at him... but suddenly, Andre felt helpless to resist the urge. He stood up from his seat and walked toward the blond enchantress.

Oscar looked surprised but did not back down.

Then she felt his lips on hers.

Somewhere in the back of his head he knew he did something wrong. That this Oscar was not his to take. The situation was still hazy, he was not supposed to act so recklessly. But damned if she did not felt so good in his arms.

She was surprise but she did not pull away. If only briefly, she had responded to his kisses. But then, like a lightening bolt, she suddenly snapped, "Wait! Andre, stop!"

Andre let her go immediately. God! What was happening to him! Is his resolution as a man was so weak? He had promised not to touch her again!

"I'm sorry..." he stammered. "Really... Oscar I..."

Oscar sat up and nervously tried to fix her dress. "No, no... _I'm sorry_ ," Oscar interrupted. "You are not yourself, Andre. You lost your memories! You do not understand... I... We... we are not what we look we are." She seemed to struggle to find words. "There's something you should know Andre." She bit her lower lip, suddenly looked weary. "Rose is _not_ your biological child."

.

.

.

AN: Ha! I'm back. This chapter is short but I think it's necessary to build the tension. Until later. I will be updating soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own RoV.

AN: Another chapter! I swear I wrote at the speed of light. :)))

THANK YOU for reviewing and liking my stories. I'm not sure how to reply your reviews personally, is quite confusing for me and here in my counttry they block the site! I had to go via proxy vpn to access , so all the way more confusing. I spent hours just to find 'log-in' directory, it was covered by the proxy vpn web's header! I'll figure out how to reply to your reviews, until then, I hope you enjoy.

This chapter took place in 'real' RoV with noble Andre in it...

.

.

Chapter 5

.

"Are you sure you're ready to join the guards? I could give you a few more day-offs," said Oscar as she waited for Andre preparing their horse in Jarjayes' stable.

"Yes," he said confidently, he tightened the rope around the horse's mouth. "I already miss the barrack's stench."

Oscar chuckled. "Your grandmother must be heartbroken if she knew you remember the barrack and not her."

Andre turned his head to look at Oscar and grinned. And Oscar felt her heart skip a beat. She had not forget the things he said to her the night before about whom he believed he was. They did not talk about it again though, for Oscar was sure Andre was confused and he seemed not to make any effort to convince her otherwise.

Yes, Andre was confused. Whatever poison he drank that night must be messing with his brain. There was no other possible explanation. Yet Oscar could not shake the feeling that Andre had _changed_. His green eye was still the same, but when he gazed upon her it felt different. His gestures, although still as tender and polite as ever, were more confident and probably even careless. There were lots of questions in her mind and the best way to seek answer was to find the mysterious woman from the bar.

"I will personally conduct the investigation of your poisoning," said Oscar.

Andre looked surprised. "You will?" He shook his head. "You can't. You just found out your orderly was unconcious in a bar, someone kind enough to take him to your place, then he woke up unharmed. It's not enough to conduct an investigation."

"Well maybe not officially. But I could have my men patrolling in Versailles this evening and we could go to the bar."

"Even if we go alone to the bar, Oscar, I do not think she would show up. Our uniforms alone might scare her. Not to mention she knows both of us and if she's guilty for what you pin her, I do not believe she would like to meet us again."

"Wait," Oscar said, "she knew me? How?"

Andre shrugged. "We've been to the bar several times. She must be seeing us then."

"It's been months since the last time I went to that place..." she said timidly. "That means she's been watching us."

Andre raised his eyebrows. The fine lines on his forehead were quite visible now. "You're assuming the woman has something to do with the poisoned liquor but she probably just some random person who happened to be in the wrong time and the wrong place."

"I have interrogated everyone while you were unconcious for _days_. The only person missing is this unknown woman you made out with!" Oscar said furiously, which shocked herself. What was wrong with her? Everything seemed to infuriate her. Even Andre was taken aback by her uncontrolled rage.

He did not say anything though. And after he was done, he silently offered her the horse's rope. "Grandier, at your service, Commander," he said, but this time with gleam in his eye. And Oscar had to hide her traitorous blush.

.

oOo

.

Later that night, Oscar decided to supervised her men patrolling around Versailles before going to the bar with Andre.

"You realize we're going back and forth, do you?" asked Andre as they rode on horseback to Versailles. "We just came from Paris to Versailles to go back to Paris again."

Oscar gave him annoyed look. "Your head must've hurt pretty bad, Andre. You're complaining more in 48 hours than the 25 years I knew you."

Andre mumbled something she could not catch.

"I need to make sure they're doing their duty," Oscar explained. "The bodyguards had gained unfavorable reputation as beautiful dolls who only look good in military ceremonials and lack in other aspects of their duties. I do not want to make the same mistake."

Andre look startled. Before he smiled and said, "You're a good officer, Oscar. You always were."

Oscar did not respond. "Besides," she said as if not hearing what he just said, "when we go back to Paris, it'll be late enough to hit the bar. Just about the same hours you some nights ago, then maybe we could catch her off guards."

They continue to ride in silence. When they arrived at the Versailles' stable, Oscar dismounted and Andre took their horse inside. Then both were off to check on her men.

She saw the Swiss guards were playing cards on their post. The Royal Guards were supposed to have eight men in their post, but she only saw two men, and they were sleeping. Oscar shook her head in disbelief. How could she missed this improper behaviour of the guards when she was still in the Royal Guards?

They walked toward the gate near Petit Trianon and from distance she could see Alain and his comrades, probably Lasalle and Francois. Oscar was pleased. As they walked closer, Oscar noticed that someone else was with her man, a man in a grey coat. A courtier? What was he doing in the dark?

"What's going on?" Oscar asked her men. And that's only when she realized the man who was with them was Axel von Fersen.

"We found him sneaking around the bush, Commander. He must be an intruder," said Alain, he was holding Fersen on the arm with one hand holding his sword pressed on the Count's back.

"He's not an intruder," Oscar said. "Leave him and off to your post."

"But commander, we saw him coming from-"

"I said, leave him to me. You go on with your patrol," said Oscar with authoritative tone.

Alain looked at her questioningly. But he obeyed and pushed Fersen to her, causing him to fell on his knees. He, Lasalle and Francois then walked away, grunting about some noble's excuses.

"Are you alright, Count?" asked Oscar.

Fersen smiled in gratitude. "I'm alright, Oscar, thank you. Your men are doing great job guarding the barricade."

Oscar shook her head and offered her hand to help him sit up. "Go through the west side, that's where the lousiest guards are on patrol. Andre will escort you."

As she saw Fersen and Andre's retreating figures she could not help to feel pity. Fersen must have been sneaking around to meet the queen. How degradating, how humiliating that they had to hide in the dark to steal a few moments to be together.

Ah the queen. She had come to a country unknown to be the wife of a stranger and bear the heirs for France. If it were herself, Oscar did not think she could do it.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her mouth and a body pressed against her back. She tried to free herself but other hands are holding her hands. Panic, she only had one thing in her mind: Andre!

.

oOo

.

"Now Count, I believe you're off trouble now," said Andre as both of them successfully avoiding two guards who was watching the west gate. It wasn't exactly hard thing to do since both of them were sleeping. Andre made a mental note to watch over _his_ men when they're on patrol. _If somehow I could go back to the world I knew_ , he added in his mind.

"Are you in a hurry Andre? You seem agitated," said the Count, adjusting his cloak.

"Yes, I don't feel comfortable to leave Oscar... hm... the commander alone in the dark."

Fersen smiled. "I'm sure she's alright. She's with her men."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Andre mumbled.

But Fersen heard him and with concern he asked, "It has come to that, Andre? Are the French Guards also beginning to rebel?"

Andre bit his lower lip. "With this political unrest, Sir, we need to always be cautious."

Fersen nodded. "Yes, I believe we do. You can leave Andre. And send my thank you to Oscar."

"Will do, Sir."

.

oOo

.

Oscar walked with he mouth gagged by red scarf, preventing her to scream, behind her was Lasalle and Francois, both of them holding sword and forced her to march ahead. Oscar was calculating her move, judging by the road they took her. It seemed like they were taking her to the barrack. But why? What did they want from her? If they want to kill her it would be best to take her to the forest and finish her there. Did they want to humiliate her by dragging her, helpless upon the mercy of her own men, to her own barrack?

She had to find away to escape. Andre would come looking for her, she was sure. Damn these three morons dare to kidnap their own officer!

Suddenly, when they almost reached Paris, Oscar saw a woman on the street, looking like she was lost. Her 'kidnappers' saw her too. Alain, suddenly turned into a gentleman, was the one who approached the woman.

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle? What are you doing in place like this?"

Oscar observed as the woman sobbed. "Help, kind Sir, I was running away from a man. He was going to buy me for a night and when I refused he tried to force me." The woman burst into wails and Alain had to support the woman's arms to keep her from falling. "I have a house in Paris but I do not dare to go back alone..."

Oscar watched as Alain scratch his head. Obviously he was torn. _He was a good guy_ , Oscar decided. Finally she heard Alain said that they would escort the girl to her house and take the 'female commander' to the barrack after.

The woman thanked him and just when she was close enough to Oscar to see her grey eyes, the woman stabbed Alain's arm and grabbed Oscar's.

It was all blur to Oscar. She only saw blood gushing from Alain's forearm, Lasalle and Francois rushed to help him. The strange woman pulled Oscar and they ran into the forest. They ran and only stopped when they arrived at a village. The woman helped Oscar untie the rope that bond her hands and Oscar untied the scarf around her face.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle," Oscar said breathlessly.

The woman smiled and wiped sweat from her face with both hands. "My house is nearby, Monsieur. If you don't mind, you could rest for a while."

Oscar nodded, feeling sore all over and thirsty, very very thirsty. Thanks to Alain, Francois and Lasalle. Damn them desperate enough to violate her.

The woman opened the door to her tiny cottage. It was only a small house with two rooms without fire place. The woman handed Oscar a thick blanket and hurried to boil some soup.

"I'm sorry my place is ugly, Monsieur," the woman said shyly. "I have water, you must be really exhausted."

The stranger put a glass of water in front of Oscar, then go to fetch one for herself. Oscar drank her water immediately. "Don't be sorry, Mademoiselle. I'm eternally grateful to you. You have saved me and offered me shelter."

"' _Help thy neighbour'_ , Monsieur. I'm only a humble servant," the woman smiled warmly.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mademoiselle. Why did you help me? The men who were taking me prisoner, they're also wearing the guards' uniform," Oscar asked. "I mean, I could be an outlaw disguised as an officer," she added with forced laughter.

The woman had her back facing Oscar while pouring the boiling soup into a modest bowl. She served Oscar the soup, which only contain a scrap of meat and little vegetable. "I'm sorry this is all I have, Monsieur," the woman said apologetically.

"Thank you," said Oscar. The first time she saw what the working class ate was in Rosalie's and she'd almost thrown up when she tasted it. But now she'd trained her stomach to swallow.

"I recognized you, Monsieur," the woman began to answer her question. "I think I saw you quite often visiting the bar nearby with your dark-haired companion..."

Then suddenly Oscar realized. This was the woman she was searching for. She was about to question the woman, asking her what was her name and what did she do to Andre when she found herself unable to speak. Everything around her was spinning and she realized a little too late that the woman must have put something in her drink too.

And just like Andre, the last thing she remembered before she passed out was a pair of grey eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own RoV.  
AN: This chapter took place in 'alternate' RoV, with 'real' Andre in it…

Chapter 6 .  
"There's something you have to know. Rose is not your biological daughter," said Oscar.

She looked at him in the eyes. For some strange reasons she felt guilty telling him this, which did not make sense, because Andre knew Rose wasn't really his child. He just did not remember.

"She's not… mine?" he said shockingly. "So you… I mean… you did… what?"

Oscar raised her eyebrows. Andre's face was red and he looked really upset. And suddenly she realized what he must've thought and she blushed furiously. "No! No, no, no, no… That's not what I meant! I mean… how could you insinuate something like that!"

Andre let out a nervous laugh. "I… don't know what to think. You said she wasn't mine, so—"

"I meant she was adopted!" she said in high pitch voice she didn't recognize.

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh!" Oscar was more than annoyed. She was pissed. How could he! If there's one person who slept out of wedlock with another, it certainly wasn't her.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I shouldn't…" Andre stumbled for words, "I'm sorry... Oscar… the whole situation is quite confusing for me. I don't even know who I am and why I'm here… I thought… I'm sorry…"

Oscar took a few deep breaths. Okay, she wasn't that inconsiderate. She had to remind herself that he was unwell, he did not remember anything. Not that he didn't deserve that; hitting a bar and made out with some random woman when he was married to her, yes he deserved a full blown punch on the head. But it's not like he could not do that… afterall, they had their agreement.

"I think I have to explain to you our… situation," Oscar finally said.

Andre looked at her questioningly.

"It all happened five years ago…"

(flashback)

Oscar was walking through the corridor in Jarjayes Palace in furry. Impossible! Her father has gone too far now. How could he do this! What's the meaning of all the years of military training, addressing her as a male-heir, facing the world as a man, presented herself as a he and denounce her feminine nature? Now he wanted her to become a woman! As if it was as easy as changing clothes!  
She had learned everything perfectly. She had been an excellent officer, a promising military personage. She had done her duty to the throne and family. But now her father wanted her to marry and give birth to an heir! It was beyond everything she could comprehend.

Oscar turned to the stable and without minding the stable man, she jumped onto her horse and galloped through.

Hotel de Bourgogne in Versailles was one of the most magnificent buildings in the area. She let one of the servants mount her horse and a footman announced her arrival. She took off her cloak and sword and gave it to a servant. The footman came back and led her to the room she knew so well, a small library with a fire place. Andre was sitting with a book on his lap. He only wore a simple white muslin shirt, culottes with silk white stockings and a pair of black shoes with silver buckles.

"Brigadier de Jarjayes," he stood up and gave her his famous smile. "To what do I owe you a visit?"

"The sun has not even set, Belfort. You already intent to drink yourself into oblivion?" Oscar points to the bottles of wine on the table with her eyes.

"I need those, ma amie, to calm some nerves."

Oscar smirked. "You just lost another wager?"

"Lost another wager! I'm telling you, Jarjayes, our society, our culture is robbing us. One cannot go to one place without being socially obliged to play vingt-en-un or picquet or quadrilles. And I am invited to at least two card games in a week. What can a man do?"

Oscar rolled her eyes. This was her friend whom she knew since both of them enrolled to military academy. At the age of twenty-eight, he had earned the reputation as a charming debauchee and notorious libertine. Her light-hearted, easy going go to guy, Andre Grandier de Bourgogne, Comte de Belfort.

One would wonder why the serious and virtuous Colonel de Jarjayes would befriend such a man. But Andre was so different from her that she needed him around to balance her life.

"How much you lost?"

"More like how much I have accumulated so far," said Andre defensively.

"How much?"

"Eight hundred…" said Andre slowly, Oscar raised her eyebrows, "…thousand livres."

Oscar looked at his friend in disgust. "Eight hundred thousand?! You could've bought a fleet with the money! Do you have any idea how serious the condition of our national budget is?"

"I…" Andre was at lost. "I honestly don't know how it got so out of control."

"You picked out the wrong friends to hang out with," said Oscar, arms crossed on her chest. "How will you get out of this mess now?"

Andre pressed both of his hands on his face. "My father will pay," he said quietly.

Oscar gave him the look of disdain. As much as he liked him, her friend sometimes acted worse than a five years old kid.

"However, the old man would not give me a free pass. He wanted me to get married or no money."

Oscar whistled. She knew Comte de Bourgogne had pressured his son to marry for years. With this new circumstance, he might finally succeed to attach this lifetime playboy to a wife. Oscar could not help feeling pity to the wife.

"Now, enough about me. For you to come here, without sending a page prior, there must be something urgent, no?" said Andre. He poured some wine into a glass and offered it to Oscar, who sipped it off immediately. He wasn't the only one who needed drinks.

"My father wants to marry me off."

Andre choked on his drink. He was just about to sit back on his seat but he was so startled, he spilled on his shirt. He grunted, annoyed. Oscar pulled out her handkerchief and casually dabbed it onto his spoilt shirt.

Andre took the handkerchief from her hand and wiped his shirt himself as he seated. "What on earth! He wanted you to marry a gentleman or a maiden?"

Oscar looked insulted. "Very funny, Belfort."

"But seriously. He really wants you to get married? But why now?"

Oscar gulped the wine straight from the bottle then threw herself on the couch. "He said he wanted me to bear an heir to continue the family's line. Like hell I will! One of my sisters' sons could be his heir!"

Andre shook his head. "To whom he wishes you to be married?"

Oscar mumbled a name.

"Who?" Andre bent his body forward to listen better.

"I said Major de Girodelle," Oscar spat and then blushed.

For a moment, Andre was just staring at her with open mouth. "You mean Florian de Girodelle?" Andre asked incredulously. "The same Florian de Girodelle that used to cry because of our pranks?"

Oscar did not answer and took a gulp from the bottle again.

"My dear Oscar, he must've wanted to avenge you!" the man laughed, earning deadly glare from Oscar. "Why on earth Florian de Girodelle wanted you, of all men and women, to be your wife." But as abruptly he stopped and suddenly a devilish idea came to his mind.

"I do not like that look," Oscar warned him.

Andre grinned; he stood up to take a seat beside Oscar's. "Look Oscar, it's a win-win situation: a way out for both of us."

"Look, Andre, you know I love you like a brother. But never in a million years do I want to marry you."

Andre looked hurt. "Would you rather marry Florian de Girodelle?"

Oscar shuddered with the thought.

"Do you have anyone in mind you want to marry?"

Oscar was silent. She did have someone close to her heart for years now, a certain Swedish nobleman who was very much in love with the queen of France. However, she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him.

"Do you think it was a coincidence that mon cher père, has demanded the same thing from me this very morning? It is fate, Oscar, you and I."

Oscar shook her head violently. "Do you realize what you were saying? I am not going to be your jackpot ticket. No."

"I'm serious. We know that marriage is a contract that will benefit both families. Now let's discuss a contract that will benefit our own interests. Now tell me Oscar, do you want to get married, I mean, not to me, but do you want to get married like… ever?"

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"Do you want to be little Comtesse de whatever, having people over to your salon every week, wearing fancy dress to a ball every other night, bearing children to your husband's name? Think about it, Oscar." Andre put his arm around Oscar and squeezed her arm lightly. "What I am offering you is freedom… I can make you a countess, if that's what you prefer. But, I can also let you be the way you are. You can continue being Colonel de Jarjayes and giving orders to men. Your freedom, ma chère… for mine."

Oscar freed herself from Andre. "You are crazy if you think I would accept your gambling habit if," she emphasized the last word, "…I agree to marry you. You would make both of us broke."

"Non, non…" Andre shook his head. "I have given my words of honor to my father that I will not bet on anything anymore; no matter how much Comte d'Artois tried to persuade me." He grinned. "Now Oscar, you and I are alike, we value our independence. You like being a man, an heir, a military officer… you like the freedom your position gives you: you are not a docile, you order men instead of obey, hell, you can challenge a man for a duel if he offends you. You are no damsel in distress, ma amie, you're the knight."

Andre smiled at her warmly. "I, on the other hand, am not a man to be tied. I cannot commit myself to a 15-16-years-old, fresh-from-convent virgin. I will only bring misery to that girl and a gentleman would try to save her from her sorrow and I would have to challenge him for a duel for offending my honor. And I dislike the hassle. I'm a free man and I like being free. And you, Oscar, after 27 years of being the heir of Jarjayes, are you willing to fulfill your 'womanly duty'? Tie yourself to a man and bend to his wishes?"

Oscar bit her lower lip. She did not say a word, so Andre continued.

"I will not ask you to do anything you do not want. I expect you will do the same about me. If you distrust me with your money, and believe me you are wise to do so, we'll separate our wealth and fortune on our marriage contract. We are both free from conjugal duties and so we are free to seek love elsewhere, in discreet of course, I will not harm your reputation and you will not drag me into unwanted duel. In short, we could continue being who we are, doing whatever we want like nothing happened. The only difference would be your residence, but Oscar, you know this house as well as I do. At least consider it, Oscar. I am your damsel in distress, ma chère; you could be my knight and save me." Andre smiled pleadingly.

(end of flashback)

"We shammed a marriage to get me out of debt and enable you to live as a man?" Andre looked at her in horror and it made Oscar uneasy. But it was his idea. Yes, she had her share but it was still his idea, he did not have right to make her feel like she was committing dishonorable act. If she had doubts before, now she was sure something was seriously wrong with Andre, he even sounded almost... virtuous.

"So how did Rose come to live with us?" he asked again.

Oscar was playing with the trim of her dress nervously. "You might not remember the girl, Rosalie, years ago I took her into my house…"

"Rose was Rosalie's daughter? What happened to her?"

"You remember Rosalie?" Oscar was surprised.

Her question caught him by surprise. "I think… I thought the girl lives with Bernard in Paris now?"

Oscar knitted her eyebrows. "You mean Bernard the Black Knight? Where did you get that idea? Rosalie was in my house for months before she found out she was the long lost daughter of Duchesse de Polignac. The Polignacs adopted her and made her their legitimate daughter then married her off to Duc de Guiche," Oscar said in bitter tone. She still could not forgive herself for letting Rosalie being blackmailed into obedient daughter to save Oscar from the duchess' deadly attack. "She… Rosalie died in childbirth. So we took her baby to live with us."

Andre was stunned. "Rosalie is… dead? And Rose's father just agreed we took her?"

Oscar rolled her eyes, remembering the same conversation she had with Andre three years ago. "The duke will marry another maiden to bear him heir. A daughter will not have much use to him."

Andre seemed to contemplate what he had just heard. After all, there were many things his mind needed to proceed.  
Oscar put her hand on Andre's and squeezed reassuringly. "We have rather unusual… relationship. But we are happy, Rose is happy."

Andre put his other hand on Oscar's. "I used to think nothing is worse than marrying someone you don't love. But now I don't know which one is worse, that or marrying someone you love but does not love you in return."

oOo .  
Oscar stood by the window as she watched Andre departed to French Guards headquarters by carriage. As soon as he was out of her sight, she instructed her chambermaid to enter her bedroom and help her change. She was going to wear her old clothes, a man's clothes. There's something about Andre that made her uneasy. Amnesia was one thing, but she's almost convinced that this man was someone else.

When Florian de Girodelle came with his men and unconscious Andre to de Bourgogne's residence in Passy, he had told her that Andre was with a woman that night, probably in hope that she would open her eyes and see what kind of man whom she was married to. But Oscar knew, expected even, that Andre had mistresses. After all, that was one of the conditions of their version of marriage contract.

Sadly, that did not change the fact that she felt stab on her heart when she learned about the woman. She should have known that any crazy plan orchestrated by Andre de Bourgogne was going to end up in disaster.

Never in a million years would she admit to anyone that this infamous libertine had charmed his way into her heart, not as a friend or a brother like he used to, but something more. She was convinced though, that Andre did not feel anything other than brotherly affection towards her. So when last night Andre told her in the eyes that nothing was worse than 'marrying someone you love but does not love you in return', she had to make sure whatever doubt she had about this new Andre. She had to find out what really happened that night in the bar. She had to find the woman; the last person who was with him before he passed out and the only missing witness. She would be knocking on every door in Paris if she had to.

tbc .

.

.

AN: Sooo… I'm sorry I killed Rosalie. The real Duc de Guiche was indeed married to Polignacs' daughter, Aglae de Polignac, when she was only 12, the groom was 24. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own RoV.

AN: This chapter takes place in 'real' RoV with 'alternate' Andre and Oscar in it.

.

Chapter 7

.

Andre stood near the hidden door used by servants in Oscar's bedroom. Oscar's mother, his grandmother, a doctor, two maids and her father's valet were in her room. The general was on duty, on the garrison in northern France.

He looked at her sleeping figure. The doctor was examining her. It's been almost twelve hours since he found her on the street of Paris near the barrack. The doctor had been summoned twice. He found nothing wrong with her vital organs and suspected that she, too, had consummed the same poison Andre did few days before.

 _So they_ were _targetted_ , Andre thought. But all of this seemed too bizzare. He was in the world where he could barely know himself. In his 'old' world, he could not think of anyone who would want to harm him, much less Oscar.

Yes, people perceived him as a debauchee and libertine. However he had long left the nights of playing cards and the days of horse-racing. He was debt free and never caused anyone in debt either. As for his libertine life, this was also not entirely correct statement. True, he'd been with a lot of women but for every adventure he had _rules_.

First, virgins are off limit. He seeked for experienced lover and could not deal with emotional havoc of young, delicate women.

Second, if the woman he's involved with had a husband, he made sure that the man knew about their affair. Andre would always like to stay clear from a gentleman challenged him for a duel.

Third, he always made sure that his partner understood that he wasn't seeking for anything permanent, that relationship with him meant pleasure-seeking and not involve feelings. This was also the reason why he stayed away from virgins.

Forth, during every relationship he was _monogamous_. It was only after either of them end the relationship did he seek for another. This was often misunderstood. He was unlike those diplomats, who slept with other women while having affair with another.

With all of those precaution, he thought it was unlikely that any of his former lovers would do him harm. Besides, he had not involved with any woman since he married Oscar five years ago.

Andre thought of the irony. Didn't he marry his best friend to ensure his freedom and preserve his lifestyle? Yet for some reason their fake, _unconsummated_ marriage tied him like nothing had ever before.

He concluded then, whatever the reason their being targetted must be coming from what had happened in _this_ world. This Andre and this Oscar must have royally pissed someone. He would only have to wait until Oscar woke up and he would have her explain everything.

"Oscar? Oscar!" Countess de Jarjayes' voice brought him back to the present.

He saw Oscar stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Mother?" she asked, surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Countess de Jarjayes brought Oscar to her breast and sobbed. "My dear child! I was so worried! When Andre came to the palace to inform you have been injured I immediately rushed home. The queen was also worried, Oscar. Oh thank God!"

Oscar gently free herself from her mother and looked around. Andre noticed she looked confused. But then their gaze met and Oscar immediately looked relief. "Andre, what are you doing standing on the corner?"

Andre hesitated. He noticed that this Andre and this Oscar had unusual relationship, beyond relationship between a valet and his master but he wasn't sure just how far beyond and to what extent the rest of the household accept it.

Fortunately, the countess interjected. "Andre found you unconcious in Paris, Oscar. You must thank him. If he came a little later..., we don't want to imagine what might've happened..."

His grandmother sobbed. "No, Mademoiselle Oscar. Andre should've always been beside you! I will scold him. How dare him leaving you alone that you have to suffer like this..."

Oscar did not say anything but again, she looked lost.

At last it was the countess again who thought Oscar needed to be left alone so she could rest. Andre was also walking out of her room when she called him to stay.

"You seem awfully quiet today, Andre," Oscar commented as she re-arranged her pillows to get more comfortable. Andre helped her.

"A lot of things had happened in this past few days, Oscar..."

"Ah yes," said Oscar sympathetically. "Don't worry, Andre. You'll regain your memory soon enough."

Andre gave her a tight smile.

"So... It looks like this time you are my knight in shining armor."

Andre chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. I should've not left you alone during patrol."

Oscar's eye brows raised. "Patrol?"

"Yes, you asked me to escort Count Fersen out of the palace gate so you're left alone. Tell me what happened. Why did you end up in Paris? Did Alain and his gangs tried to kidnap you?"

Oscar looked at him completely lost. "Count Fersen? What are you talking about? I headed to Paris the moment you left for the barrack. I saw this woman who seemed like she's in trouble, she was surrounded by three men wearing the French Guards' uniform. Wait, were these guys Alain and his gangs? I asked them what's going on when all of the sudden this woman stabbed the guy with a red scarf and ran away. So I ran after her and cornered her. She told me the guys were trying to buy her for a night but she refused yet they wouldn't leave her alone. I tried to calm her and ensure her that I would not do her harm, that I am too a woman despite of my clothes. She invited me to her house and offered me a drink." Oscar paused. "It was only after I drank it that I realized this was the same woman who poisoned you in the bar. Yes, I know you were with a woman that night, Belfort. Girodelle told me."

Andre was listening as dread and strange feeling of relief crept within him. "What did you just call me, Oscar?"

Oscar tilted her head. "Belfort? Why am I in my old room?"

Andre grabbed Oscar's face with his two palms and examined her. "Did you just call me Belfort? You know Rose?"

Oscar tried to free herself from his grasp but he ignored it. "What is wrong with you Andre? Of course I know my own daughter. Wait, _you_ know Rose? You mean you've gained your memory back?"

Andre released her and laughed. He was nervous and excited but above all, relief. He was not expecting this but at least now there were two of them. "But I should have known! You were poisoned like I were! My dear Oscar, something happened that I bet not even your bright mind could comprehend."

Oscar looked at him confusedly. "Yes, I realized that I was poisoned like you were. Why did you bring me here and not to our home in Passy?"

"I could not take you to Passy, my dear. It was not my estate."

Oscar's face turned pale. "You are not gambling again, are you?"

"No. I've given you and my late-father my words of honor and I am a man of my words. I cannot take you to Passy, Oscar, because simply I am not Comte de Bourgogne."

Now Oscar looked utterly confused. And whenever she's confused, her anger rose. "Stop playing games, Belfort. Speak clearly."

Andre chuckled. "I am your valet, Oscar. Andre Grandier, at your service, Monsieur de Jarjayes."

.

oOo

.

"You mean to tell me, that we are now in a parallel world?" Oscar asked again. Andre had fetched a stool and now was sitting beside her bed. She was still lying in her bed with her back on the pillow. She did try, quite stubbornly, to get up but her spinning head would not let her.

"Quite unbelievable, isn't it?" said Andre rethorically.

"And you are my valet?"

Andre cringed. "It appears so. Now now, little countess, do not laugh so merrily!"

"Oh I am looking forward for this," said Oscar between laughter. "But what about Rose?" Oscar's tone suddenly turned serious.

Andre shook his head. "According to _Oscar_ , there is no Rose. And before you wept, _chere_ , _Rosalie_ is very much allve. Grandmother said, yes she is your nanny, she now lived in Paris with her husband, Bernard. Yes yes, Bernard the Black Knight."

"My God! Do you realize how crazy you sound, Andre?"

Andre shrugged. "Crazy, yes. And if you did not come into this... _alternate universe_... I'd believe I have gone crazy."

"But... how? Why?" Oscar looked at Andre, looking for answer she knew he did not have.

"My guess is that this Oscar or Andre or both must've offended someone so terribly."

Oscar snorted. "You know what they say Andre? A woman's scorn. The reason probably have something to do with _you_."

"I find it unlikely, Oscar, since it's been five years since I got involved with a woman. Except you, of course. I was considering that maybe it was Oscar's scorn, but now that you're here I do not think that's the case."

Oscar blinked. "You.. Well, I mean, you married me so you could live as an uncommitted bachelor forever. I assume you..."

"Well that is your problem, isn't it? You assumed but never asked."

Oscar fell silent. "Well," she said after some awkward time, "any ideas on how we could go back to _our_ world?"

Andre bit his lower lip. "Well, we can be sure now that the woman indeed poisoned both of us. Maybe she possesed dark magic or something? Maybe we should first find out why are we targetted..."

"Right. So what do we know about... this Oscar and Andre? You said you were my valet?"

"Yes, but apparently we are also good friends. We knew each other since we were 6 and 7, respectively. I used to be your valet when you were the commander of Royal Guards. Then your father enrolled me as your orderly when you decided to transfer to French Guard.(1)"

"So instead of quitting the military life, I joined the French Guard..." said Oscar, she chuckled. "And does this Oscar know anything about the woman who poisoned us?"

Andre shook his head. "No, actually she planned to visit the bar in where I was found unconcious few nights ago. We then met Fersen on patrol, my best guess was he was trying to sneak out of Petite Trianon."

Andre paused to examine Oscar's reaction. But she was indifferent, so he continued, "She asked me to escort him out. And when I came back, I swear it took no more than ten minutes, she was gone. My best guess, again, was those scoundrels kidnapped her. But I have no prove and it didn't explain how she was poisoned and left on the street of Paris."

Oscar had listened attentively. "If this is indeed a parallel world, then maybe it was the same woman I met in Paris... She has rather strange... grey eyes."

"Grey eyes, yes."

"And the reason of why they were targetted probably the same reason why _we_ were targetted... Could it be the Black Knight? He was involved with Duc d'Orleans and his pack of powerful nobility and _bourgeousie_... Maybe someone found out we had unmasked the Black Knight and want us out of the picture. If so, Bernard and this _Rosalie_..."

"Are also in danger," Andre cut her. "I better check on them."

Note:

(1) I decided to go with the manga version, where the general asked Andre to join French Guard so he could continue look after his daughter, since I'm more familiar with it.


End file.
